


Hi Batman

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April sends Leslie a picture of Ben in his Batman costume. Then stuff happens.</p><p>Timeline: Set during <i>Pawnee Rangers</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Batman

When she gets home from the Pawnee Goddesses trip, she’s completely exhausted.

Leslie tells herself it’s because of all the fun and exciting activities–the s'mores-off, the puppy petting party, the hours and hours of quality craft time, and not at all because anytime she thinks about Ben (all the time) and how much she misses him (all the time), she shoves it all way down, and makes herself stop doing that and start doing something else.

Nope, she’s not at all thinking about the way he smells after a shower or how ticklish he is along his sides, or how he steals the covers in his sleep. And really, all that denial is pretty hard work.

She secretly (right before she makes herself stop thinking about it, of course), supposes that’s why her average amount of time in bed has gone from three-and-half-hours to about six each night. And even then it’s not like she’s even sleeping more…to be honest, it’s probably less.

Her professional life is amazing right now, but her personal life just plain sucks. It’s so unfair.

When she finally starts unpacking her car, after a quick shower and a snack of some leftover candy, Leslie gets a text from April. She’d just dropped her and then Ann off about an hour ago, so she’s a little surprised.

Leslie is even more surprised by the content of the message. There aren’t any words, just a photo–Ben in a Batman costume.

Her first reaction is to smile. But then she feels nothing but sadness when she realizes that she never would have even known about it, if April hadn’t sent the picture.

Leslie manages to put the extra graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate away, start a load of laundry, and begin working on the copy for her _You might just have what it takes to be a Swanson_ ad, before she breaks down and texts Ben.

_Hi Batman_

After Leslie hits send, she puts her phone down on the kitchen counter and tells herself to not even look until later, maybe before bed, to see if he replies.

But then after about thirty seconds, her phone makes that little noise that alerts her to a new text message, and she rushes over to look at the screen.

_Did April send you that?_

_Yes. I like it_ , she responds.

 _Thanks_ , comes the fairly quick replay.

Right. So, she should probably stop and count this one-minute text exchange as a success and just go finish up the ad for Ron, happy knowing that Ben will still have a brief electronic conversation with her.

But she can’t. Instead she types, _I miss you_ and hits send before she can change her mind.

Ben eventually responds with just a _Don’t_ and even though it’s a little discouraging, she knows he’s just trying to be sensible. Trying to do the right thing.

She should definitely not be doing this, ‘don’t do it, don’t do it,’ Leslie thinks as she quickly texts, _Is the screen on your window still loose?_

If she thought it took him a long time to answer her previous message, this one takes an eternity. But when he responds, it’s just one word.

 _Yes_.

* * * * *

When she climbs through the open window about a half an hour later, Ben holds out his hand so she can grab onto it and easily work her way inside and onto his window seat.

She stands back and watches as he snaps the screen back into place and closes the window, before pulling the drapes shut.

“Hi,” Leslie says, looking around his room.

It’s a relief to see that it seems exactly like it was the last time she was here. For some reason, she was really scared she was going to get here and it would be all re-arranged, different in some way, which is weird, but it makes her glad that she can still easily recognize his bedroom. It feels the same.

“Hi.” Ben sighs and while he doesn’t exactly look unhappy to see her, it’s definitely different than last spring, the last time she snuck in his window.

Also, he’s no longer Batman, but just Ben, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. His hair is all flat and a little damp and he’s not wearing socks.

“Did you take a shower?”

“Yeah. The costume is really awesome but it’s also super hot. I was all sweaty and gross so I figured I should–”

“The _Dank Knight_?” She asks, grinning, unable to resist the pun.

Ben laughs quietly.

“The very dank knight,” he agrees and then says in a low, throaty voice, “ _I’m Sweatman_.”

They both giggle for a few seconds and god this is so fun and easy to fall right back into their quick banter and why did her dream of elected office have to happen now, while she was so incredibly happy sleeping with her boss?

But then Ben stops laughing.

“Leslie, this is stupid. You’re in the middle of a campaign for City Council, you can’t crawl into the Assistant City Manager’s bedroom through a window. I’m just feeling…” he rubs his forehead, “I’m not thinking straight right now, it’s been a weird couple of days, and I should never have said–”

“Shhhh. Ben,” she closes her eyes.

When she looks back at him, she says, “Stop. I didn’t crawl into the Assistant City Manager’s window. I climbed into Batman’s window. And also, I parked my car six blocks away.”

“We really shouldn’t be doing…”

But Ben stops talking when she slowly unbuttons her shirt.

She changed clothes before coming over and Leslie’s now wearing the dark pink lacy bra that she knows he really likes–the one she ironically thinks of as her _Diaphena bra_. Ben also doesn’t say anything when she unbuttons her jeans and shimmies the material down her hips to reveal a matching pair of panties. Then she tries to seductively remove her socks because she always feels weird when she’s just wearing sexy underwear and socks.

When Leslie glances at Ben he’s smiling at her–probably because he knows about the sock thing.

Still, the awesome underwear is a little unfair and she knows that, but when he starts kissing her, she doesn’t really care that she played dirty.

They don’t speak, just kiss and lick and suck on all the spots on the other that they’ve both missed so much. He holds his arms up as she lifts the t-shirt off and when Ben unhooks her bra she moans in anticipation.

His tongue touches the tip of one of her nipples and she gets goosebumps. And when he sucks and licks at the same spot, Leslie makes a noise she doesn’t even recognize.

She wastes no time unzipping his jeans and sliding her hand right inside his pants, where he’s already growing hard for her. Ben sucks in a breath as she slowly touches him through the thin cotton boxers.

It doesn’t take long before they’re both naked and on his bed, rolling around and kissing.

She winds up turned around and on her stomach, his mouth sucking and kissing the swell of her ass, giving her a hickey on her right cheek. And god, she wants him to mark her so bad, leave some kind of evidence, so that tomorrow she can look in the mirror and see it, something tangible that she can feel as she walks around during the day avoiding him at City Hall.

When he kisses up her spine and pushes inside minutes later, she’s more than turned on and completely soaked, gasping and moaning at how Ben grips at her hips and thrusts.

Suddenly he pulls out and she wants to cry, but then he surprises her.

His voice is low and raspy when he says, “I don’t want to do it like this. Turn over.”

She complies and only has a second to take in his flushed face, his hard cock and then Ben is back close and buried deep in her, except this time he’s also leaning down to kiss her again.

Just as she’s wrapping her legs around him and pulling him close to kiss and suck on the skin of his neck, there’s a knock at the door and they both freeze.

After another series of rhythmic knocks, they hear Andy’s voice, “Hey, dude? April’s going to Orin’s for a bit. You want to play Xbox? We can listen to that weird band again…that was pretty cool last night.”

“Um, hey. No, um, I’m kind of…in the middle of something right now. Sorry,” Ben responds, in his awkward, higher-than-normal toned voice, eyes wide as he stares down at Leslie.

“Oh, okay. Can I eat your leftover pizza then?” Andy asks through the closed door.

“Sure.”

They stay quiet for a few more seconds, before he groans and starts moving slowly again, just as Leslie can’t help giggling. This is not the first time something like this has happened to them. And although it looks like he tries hard not to, soon Ben is laughing too.

“Shhhh, babe. Um,” he starts to backpedal, “I mean, um, Leslie. We have to be quiet.”

Instead of saying anything else, he just kisses her before she can even reply.

Soon, her hand is between their bodies, finger touching her clit, all while Ben’s lower belly is brushing against her knuckles with each thrust and fuck, it’s so sexy, so intimate.

She feels so close and connected to him and after the past lonely months that she wants to laugh and cry at the same time.

When she comes it’s slow and never-ending, as she moans and rides it out. Leslie knows she should be quieter but she can’t stop making noises. Can’t stop what she’s feeling or the sounds she’s making. Her legs wrap around him tighter, higher, pushing him in deeper, and Ben starts thrusting faster and harder, fucking her completely, burying himself in her until he shudders and grunts, filling her up completely.

Afterwards, Leslie must have dozed off because when she wakes up with a start, it’s three in the morning and she feels…well, she feels great. Refreshed and well-rested. Like she can do anything.

She turns over and looks at Ben, who is wide awake and staring at her.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“You let me fall asleep.”

“Yeah. You just seemed so exhausted. I figured I could wake you up in a few hours and it would give you plenty of time to get back home.”

“Right,” she says, slowly pulling the covers off and looking for her underwear. Ben helps by locating her panties–they were pushed down towards the end of the bed, trapped by the tucked-in flat sheet.

He smiles awkwardly as he hands them to her.

The next few minutes are spent getting dressed and finding her purse and shoes and car keys.

“Come on,” Ben takes her hand after pulling on his discarded boxers, jeans and t-shirt from earlier. “I’ll walk you to your car.”

“But shouldn’t we go out–”

“We can use the front door. It’s fine. They’re asleep by now.”

“Oh wait, before I go, can I see it?”

Ben looks confused. “It? What do you mean–”

Leslie rolls her eyes and giggles. “No Ben, not your penis. Although, if you want to show me that again, I’m okay with it,” she grins at him. “I meant the Batman costume.”

“Oh. Oh, right. Sure,” he says, and opens his closet door. It’s just there in between his plaid shirts, the mask part attached to the black plastic hanger through the eye hole.

“You know, I could make you a special hanger for–”

“I think this is okay,” he tells her. “But, um, thanks anyway.”

The way he’s already starting to pull away again breaks her heart.

Still, they hug for an excessively long time when they get to her car.

“Leslie. This was…” Ben trails off before telling her exactly what he thinks it was. “But it can’t happen again,” he says into her hair as she nods her head against his shoulder.

Of course he’s right, it can’t.

And as soon as she gets home, Leslie’s going to cry and have to work extra hard over the next few days at not missing him, but right now, when she can still feel him inside her and she’s leaning into him, both of them still warm from his bed–it’s all worth it.

“Do you want a ride back–”

He shakes his head. “That’s okay. I want to walk.”

When Leslie drives away, she watches until Ben disappears completely in the rear view mirror.


End file.
